


Fear

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Loving Lance McClain was petrifying.But not being with him was unliveable.





	Fear

Muscles tensed underneath his touch. Warm breath caressed his cheek and he leaned forward. A moan, source unknown, seemingly echoed in the quiet room. Purple met blue, chests heaving. A cocky smirk pulled Lance’s lip upward slightly, the expression causing pale skin to tint pink. 

 

The smirk turned into a chuckle, mouth diving forward to nip at Keith’s neck. Little nibbles that caused his toes to curl, something akin to a whimper coming from him. “Didn’t know you could make these noises,” Lance whispered against Keith’s neck. 

 

Keith could feel the smirk on his lover’s lips as Lance headed towards his collarbone. 

 

“Makes me want to try to see if you can make other noises.” Lance murmured, pressing a kiss to the knob of Keith’s collarbone, “For a hardass, you are so fucking sensitive.”

 

Keith bit his bottom lip as Lance turned his kisses into little bites and licks, his body instinctually lifting into the pleasurable touch. “Fucking love it.” Lance added before pushing himself up, his blue eyes looking into Keith’s lust-blown purple ones. 

 

Lance reached up and cupped Keith’s cheek, Keith’s eyes clenching shut as soon as he felt the soft touch. Lance chuckled softly, it more of a breath than a sound, “What? Do I frighten you or something?”

 

Cold rushed into Keith. He opened his eyes and looked upward. Beautiful, tranquil blue eyes looked back at him. “Yes.” Keith answered honestly. 

 

Lance blinked, obviously shocked at Keith’s answer. 

 

A pale hand reached up. He gently touched Lance’s bare chest. Scars marred the skin but it still looked pristine to Keith. Underneath his palm, he could feel Lance’s strong, quickened heartbeat. 

 

This thing with Lance was foreign but comfortable. It was new but yet felt like he tumbled into something that he knew since a child. It was beyond words and at times Keith thought it was a dream. That he would wake up alone again. The warmth that Lance brought into his life, it was something he couldn’t think of living without now. 

 

And that thought terrified him. 

 

The fact that Lance now held his heart, his soul, his life within his hands was petrifying but yet even though he was horrified and scared out of his wits, he knew that he could. He could trust Lance with those things and know that he wouldn’t drop them. Wouldn’t hurt them like others in past have. 

 

“You terrify me but that’s part of why I love you.” He said quietly.

 

He watched as Lance licked his lips and swallowed. A quivering smile came across Lance’s lips, and Keith swore there were tears in his eyes. Understanding mixed into the blue, the shade darkening slightly.  “Te amo, mi corazón,” Lance whispered before he felt those smiling lips against his own and he felt himself being swept away once again.

 

Loving Lance McClain was petrifying. 

 

But not being with him was unliveable. 


End file.
